Reincarnation is a Bitch
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Reincarnated Arrancar, bounts and quincys. Add in a long lost twin, headaches, nightmares that have nothing to do with Voldy and green tear-tracks and Harry Potter's school life is going to get messy. Harry is Ulquiorra. Ginny/Harry Ulquiorra/Orihime. if you are wondering how that works, wait and see. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Reincarnation is a Bitch**

Reincarnated Arrancar, bounts and quincys.Add in a long lost twin and headaches and nightmares that have nothing to do with Voldy and Harry Potter's school life is going to get messy. Harry is Ulquiorra. Ginny/Harry Ulquiorra/Orihime. if you are wondering how that works, wait and see.

** Yo. This is my second attempt at a fan fic. I decided to start this story because it's been brewing in my mind for a while now, just begging for release. Kind of like.. *muffled scream* oh so sorry about that, that's just my *ahem* guest. Anyway let's get on with the story. **

**I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter. Unfortunately *mutters in the emo corner* **

Year 1: Meeting Serpents

The street of Privet Drive was quiet. Of course it was. It was a respectable neighbourhood and it was midnight. The only thing moving was a tabby cat sitting on the wall outside of number four and even the cat was sitting stock still. Then something moved. A tall old man, with long, silver hair and beard. He was wearing long robes and a purple cloak which swept the ground, and high heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes sparkled behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as if it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

The old man was rummaging in his cloak for something. Finding it, he pulled out what appeared to be an ordinary cigarette lighter. He clicked it twelve times and sucked the lights from the street lamps into the "Put-outer", before turning to the cat sitting on the wall.

"Good evening, Minerva," he said to the severe looking woman who was now sitting on the wall.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall replied, "Are the rumours true?"

"I'm afraid so, the good, and the bad."

"And what about the twins?"

"It will be best if they are raised separately, the boy will come here and his sister will go to the Tier family."

"Are you sure that it's wise to leave him with them, I've watched them all day, they're the worst kind of muggles imaginable. They really are.."

"The only family he has left."

At that moment, the sound of a motorcycle reached their ears. They looked up as the huge vehicle came towards them and landed in the road. The size of the bike was overshadowed by the rider though. He was twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. His hair and beard were wild and tangled and hid most of his face. His hands were like dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "at last. And where did you get that motorbike?"

"Borrowed it, Professor,"said the giant, climbing carefully off the bike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him,sir"

"No problems were there?"

"No sir, Mr Urahara took his sister and this one fell asleep as we flew over Bristol."

The two professors leaned over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet black hair over his forehead they could see a lightning bolt shaped cut. On his cheeks, were two tear-tracts, the same emerald green as his eyes.

"Is that where..?" asked McGonagall

"Yes, he'll have that scar forever. Although I have never seen anything like these," the headmaster said, tracing the green lines gently with his finger.

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and stepped over the wall of number four. He placed the baby gently on the steps before tucking a letter gently inside his blankets.

"good luck, Harry Potter."

10 years later

"UP, GET UP!" a voice yelled through the door of the cupboard, waking the boy who lived from a dream full of green light and ginger hair. He sat up, put on his glasses and groaned as he realised what day it was. His cousin's birthday, lovely. That meant a day with Mrs Figg, the mad old neighbour while the Dursleys went to the zoo or a theme park. 11 year old Harry was small for his age, a result of sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs. His hair was jet black and reached his shoulders, even when his aunt had shaved him bald, his hair had grown back the next day. This little miracle had earned him two weeks locked in his cupboard, along with the time he had ended up on the roof of the school when he was being chased by Dudley and his gang. The lightning bolt scar on his forehead was covered by his fringe and the green tear-tracts on his cheeks were extenuated by his pale cheeks. These markings had resulted in the nickname "crybaby" in spite of the fact that he never cried.

Harry heaved himself out of bed, got dressed and walked into the kitchen where his aunt barked at him to cook the breakfast and not to burn anything. Two minutes later he was trying to find a place to put the plates on the table that wasn't covered in presents, while his large cousin attempted to count how many there were. Dudley Dursley had a large, pink face, not much neck, small watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that he looked like a baby angel. Harry often said that he looked like a pig in a wig. Harry, who had finally found a place to put his breakfast, began to eat quickly, because Dudley had realised he had one less present than last year and was threatening to turn the table over. As Dudley was being calmed down with the promise of an extra two presents, the phone rang. Aunt Petunia went to answer it, as Uncle Vernon watched his son unwrap his gifts. She came back looking angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." she jerked her head in Harry's direction.

Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of his Uncle's car on the way to the zoo for the first time. When they got there, his uncle warned him that if he did anything unusual, he would be locked in the cupboard until Christmas.

As they queued to get in, they were behind a family with four girls, about his age. Two of them, one with black hair and two different coloured eyes and one with dark skin and wavy brown hair were arguing heatedly, while the other two watched with a look of boredom as if this was a common occurrence. Even the adults weren't trying to split them up. Harry saw the family again later in the shark enclosure, and one of the kids, a blond with braided hair and slightly tanned skin was leaning against the glass looking a shark right in the eye. The next time Harry saw them was at the lion enclosure where the dark skinned one was gazing at the lions with a look of longing on her face. The black haired girl was behind her pulling faces. He saw them a third time looking at the deer where the black haired one appeared to be talking to one of the does.

After lunch, they went to the reptile house, where Dudley and his friend, Piers, immediately found the biggest snake in the place, pushing over the girl who was already standing there. Harry recognised her as one of the group who had been in front of them in the line that morning. She was wearing a hoody with unusually long sleeves and a white hair clip with three extensions on the right side of her pale brown hair.

"Are you all right?" he asked holding out a hand to help her up.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered as she brushed off her trousers before looking at him. When she saw the tear tracks, she froze, her eyes widening as if she recognised him.

" Ulquiorra?" she asked.

"um, no, my name's Harry," he replied, wincing slightly as the headache he'd had all day suddenly flared up

"Sorry, you look just like someone I used to know, I'm Cyan, Cyan Tier," she said.

"nice to meet you, and I'm sorry about my cousin," Harry replied.

"He's lucky that my sister and friends are outside, otherwise they'd make mincemeat out of him."

as they were talking, Dudley and Piers had got bored of the sleeping python and moved off, allowing Harry and Cyan to get in front of the glass. As they did the snake lifted his head and gave them a look that plainly said _I get that all the time._

"I know," Harry murmured, as if the snake could hear him, "it must be really annoying."

next to him, Cyan gave him a look before asking the snake:

"Where are you from?"

the snake jabbed its tail at the small sign that said Boa Constricter, Brazil. At that point, a shout came from behind them making all three jump.

"DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT ITS DOING!"

Dudley came waddling over as quickly as possible.

"move it you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.

"Oi, that was uncalled for," shouted Cyan, leering at the fat boy, who ignored her, pressing his hands on the glass. Then everything happened at once- one second the two bullies were leaning against the glass, the next, they were jumping back in fright as the glass disappeared and the snake slid out, stopping for a moment to receive a pat on the head from Cyan, before slithering out of the reptile house to a great many screams. As it moved passed him, Harry could have sworn that he heard a low, hissing voice saying, "_thanksss, amigoss, Brazil here I come."_

After Cyan had recovered from a fit of hysterical laughter, at the looks on Dudley and Piers' faces, she said to Harry, "I think that I may be seeing you at school." before saying good bye and walking back to her family and friends, who were also chuckling at the event.

Harry however was not best pleased by the events, because they had resulted in him being locked in the cupboard until the summer holidays began. When they did, Harry spent as much time as he could away from the house, to avoid Dudley and his gang. During the time, he found a very secluded spot and he started going there everyday to be alone. As time went by he began to train. At first he was not aware of it, as he would just run around the empty lot to pass the time, then he began to realise that he was enjoying it, so he went to the local library and got books on self defence and fitness to train. After four weeks had gone by, he had mastered everything in the books that he could. He was still small and thin, but now he had, lean, strong muscles and, when the gang did manage to corner him one day, he was able to send them packing with bloody noses. There was one good thing though. After the holidays, he and Dudley would be going to different schools. Harry was going to Stonewall High, the local comprehensive and Dudley was going to his father's old school, Smeltings. When Harry saw the Smeltings uniform, he almost ruptured his internal organs from trying not to laugh. The fat boy was wearing a maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbockers and flat straw hat. They also carried knobbly sticks for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking.

The next morning, the first of the letters arrived. Over the next week, Uncle Vernon was driven round the bend. To the point that he boarded up all of the cracks round the doors, humming tiptoe_ through the tulips _and jumping at small noises. The last straw came when, on Sunday, at least forty letters came shooting down the chimney.

"That does it," he yelled, ripping clumps of hair out of his moustache. "We're going away! pack some clothes, no arguments!"

He looked so dangerous with half of his moustache missing that no one dared argue. As they left, Harry noticed a moving van pull up in front of the empty house next door.

After driving for several hours, with many backtracks, they finally ended up in a draughty shack on a small island of bare rock in the middle of a storm.

Meanwhile at number 6 Privet Drive

The Tier family was celebrating 3 events, a house warming party, Harribel Tier-Potter's birthday and the girls acceptances to the parents old school. **(A/N I am EBLE aren't I?)**

Back to Harry

Harry was lying on the floor of the hut, watching his birthday tick slowly closer. One minute to go. 30 seconds. 10-9- maybe he should wake Dudley up to annoy him-3-2-1- BOOM!

The front door shook from the force of the blow. Dudley jerked awake.

"where's the cannon?" he asked stupidly.

There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room with a rifle in his hand. So that was what was in the package, thought Harry, as the door shook again.

"Who's there?" he shouted."I warn you- I'm armed!"

There was a pause, then-

SMASH!

The front door fell over, revealing an enormous man. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard.

The giant man squeezed his way into the the hut, stooping so that his head only just brushed the ceiling. He bent down and lifted the door back into place, before turning to look at them all.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey."

he sank down on the sofa, causing Dudley to yelp and run behind his parents.

"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.

Ten minutes later, Harry found out that the giant was called Hagrid, he was a wizard and Dudley had sprouted a pigs tail.

"get some sleep, Harry," Hagrid said, throwing Harry his coat. "We'll go get yeh stuff in the morning."

The Next Morning

after they had got back to the mainland, Hagrid said, "right, we just need to go and pick up your stuff."

an hour later, they were walking down a road in London when Hagrid pointed out a grubby old pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Inside it was packed. The barman, who resembled a gummy walnut, said "ah Hagrid, usual I presume?"

"No thanks, Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business. Young Harry here needs supplies

**(this next bit is cannon. Either read the book or watch the film. Moving on to when he's getting on the train)**

Harry was getting desperate. He'd asked a guard but, unsurprisingly, just got a blank look. Then he heard someone say: "-packed with muggles of course-"

Harry spun round and saw a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all of whom had flaming red hair. For some reason, the sight of this made his head twinge slightly. Shrugging it off, he followed them. "what's the platform number?" the woman asked. "Nine and three-quarters," piped a small girl, also red-headed with flower hair clips who was holding the woman's hand. "Mum can't I-"

"you're not old enough Ginny, now be quiet. All right Percy, you first."

Harry watched closely as the three older boys walked towards the barrier between 9 and 10, but a crowd of commuters walked across in front of them.

With no alternative he went up to the woman and asked how to get onto the platform. After informing him that it was her youngest sons' first time as well, she told him to run straight at the wall between nine and ten. He did so and found himself looking at a scarlet steam-train. He found an empty compartment and struggled to get his trunk onto the luggage rack. As strong as his self training had made him, he was still only 11.

"Need a hand?" asked a voice.

He turned round to see the red-headed twins looking at him. He nodded. And they helped him to heave his trunk up out of the way.

"Thanks," Harry said, pushing sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"hay, what's that?" one of the twins said, pointing at Harry's scar. "Are you him?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!" they said at the same time.

"oh yes, I am"

The two boys gawked at him, until the woman's voice came floating through the open door.

"Fred, George, where are you?"

"Coming mom," the two boys ran out.

Harry then tuned out the family banter in favour of looking around, until he caught the eye of the young, red-headed girl with the hairclips who was standing next to her mother. Instantly, his head felt like a metal spike was pushed into his brain, as a word came to mind: _onna. _That word wrenched his heart as sadness filled him. He fell back against the seat as the pain in his head lessened. He looked again, and saw that the girl was rubbing her head, with a confused look on her face. Then a whistle blew and everyone on the platform rushed to get on the train before it pulled away. He heard the red-headed twins say something about sending their sister a toilet seat. Harry snorted when he heard that. The door of the compartment opened and a black haired girl walked in and asked:

"Mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full."

Harry grunted in consent, not turning away from the window. The girl stuck her head out of the compartment and yelled down the corridor:  
"HEY GUYS, I FOUND US A SPACE!"

Harry turned away from the window as two other girls joined her and sat down. Upon seeing his face two of them reacted with shock as the third smirked.

"Told you I'd see you in school, Harry," Cyan, the girl he had met at the zoo said, before introducing her companions. "this isMila-Rose Franceska and Apacci Emilou." she said, indicating to each in turn. "If they start arguing, just ignore them."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter."

The other two were gaping at Harry and making him feel uncomfortable.

"He looks just like..." said Apacci.

"Will you please stop gawking at me?" asked Harry, animé vain appearing on his forehead. The girls closed their mouths with a snap as the lunch trolley came up and the lady asked if they wanted anything. Harry, not wanting to miss out, got a bit of everything as the girls looked on with amusement.

"Hungry?" Mila-Rose asked.

"absolutely starving."

"Do you mind if we have some of this?" Asked Cyan, indicating to the pile of sweets on the empty seat next to Harry.

"Sure go ahead."

four friends were having great fun with the sweets when the compartment door opened revealing a bushy haired girl dressed in her school uniform. She was wearing a necklace with a five pointed star hanging from it and a blue belt with several rectangle metal sticks with hoops at one end hanging from it. She glanced round, introduced herself as Hermione Granger and asked if anyone had seen a toad.

Harry answered negative and she left after repairing his glasses with a spell and suggesting that they get changed. Harry left the room to let the girls get changed and they returned the favour. Later after being introduced thoroughly to quiddich by Apacci, during which Cyan started looking out the window and Mila-Rose fell asleep, the compartment door opened again, but it wasn't Hermione Granger. It was a boy that Harry had met in Diagon Alley. He had pale skin and blond hair and wore a smirk on his face. He was flanked by two gorillas in Hogwarts uniforms.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

Harry just nodded. He was already getting sick of people staring at his fore-head. At least the three girls had had the decency not so start gushing when they heard his name or ask to see the scar.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," the pale boy said introducing the two gorillas next to him. " and my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

at the name Harry felt Cyan stiffen next to him and turn to look at Malfoy.

"Get out," she hissed, glaring at him.

"Well well well, if it isn't little girl blue," the blond said.

Cyan flinched at the nickname. "Get out, Malfoy" she said again.

The boy had a cruel smirk on his face as he opened his mouth to reply. Then an arm snaked round his neck and pulled him back out the door as the two other girls in the compartment kicked the two hulking bodyguards in the face. The newcomer then slammed the door, turned to Cyan and asked:

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, thanks Harry," she replied.

Harry looked at the new girl curiously. She had slightly tanned skin and messy, short blond hair with three longer braids. When she turned to him he saw that her eyes were green. The same green as his. He was sure that he knew her from somewhere. Suddenly he snapped his fingers as he remembered where he had seen the group before.

"you lot were at the zoo on Dudley's birthday!" he exclaimed.

The four girls looked at him, sweatdropping.

"How did you forget that?"asked Cyan. "I'm not that forgettable, am I?"

"No, it's just I've had a lot on my mind lately."

At that moment, the train pulled into the station and the students disembarked onto a tiny, dark platform. A lantern could be seen floating above the heads of the students and Harry heard a familiar voice:

"Firs'-years!firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"c'mon follow me! Mind yer step, now!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark that Harry was sure that there must be thick trees on either side. Nobody spoke much, although Apacci and Mila-Rose started arguing quietly.

"Yeh'll get your first sight of Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "just round this bend."

There was a loud "Ooooooh!

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"Looks a lot more inviting than Las Noches," Cyan mutters causing Harry to chuckle.

"no more that four to a boat," Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water at the shore. The four girls grabbed a boat together and Harry ended up in a boat with the youngest red-head who identified himself as Ron, Hermione and Neville, the boy who lost his toad.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "right then-FORWARD!"

When the fleet of little boats had reached the other side of the lake, Hagrid banged on the front door and they were greeted by a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. She had a stern face and Harry rightly assumed that she was someone you do not cross. After welcoming them and explaining about the houses, she left to see if the rest of the school was ready.

Two minutes later she was back and led them into the hall to begin their time at Hogwarts.

**Thanks a lot for reading. To anyone who is planning on moaning about wands, send me your suggestions. Next time: the sorting and first lessons. Oh by the way, should Cyan be a Slytherin or a Gryffindor? And send me suggestions for pairings for the girls. This is Dis Lexic signing off. Please R&R! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reincarnation is a Bitch**

Reincarnated Arrancar, bounts and Quincy's.Add in a long lost twin and headaches and nightmares that have nothing to do with Voldy and Harry Potter's school life is going to get messy. Harry is Ulquiorra. Ginny/Harry Ulquiorra/Orihime. if you are wondering how that works, wait and see.

**Yo. I can't believe the reception that the first chapter got! A huge thanks to anyone who reviewed. I won't be answering revi****ew questions here unless I get asked the same thing by a lot of people. I decided to put Cyan in Gryffindor so people can rant at her when they see her release. And now I'd like to introduce the person who will be doing the disclaimer. My *ahem* guest, eve****ryone's favourite snake obsessed magic user... Old Moldy!**

**Moldy: PLEASE LET ME GO! I can't stand another minute with those snake obsessed bastards you've got me sharing a cell with! They just won't die!**

**Me: Oh you mean ****Orochimaru**** and Medusa? I thought th****at you would make friends with them. They are just like you after all.**

**Moldy: *animi tears* please let me go!**

**Me: no, now read this.**

**Moldy: Dis Lexic does not own Harry Potter or Bleach or any characters mentioned in the author's notes.**

**Me: that wasn't**** too, painful now was it. This will be though. **_**Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!**__**bakudo number nine Geki!**_

**Moldy: GAK! *thump***

**Me: I'll take him back later. Now on with the story!**

Year 2: Long lost sister and the first few weeks

The first years looked at the hat on the stool in front of them in shock while the rest of the school applauded its song. A singing hat. Harribel had seen some weird things in the past but that took the cake. Although the hat was giving off an odd _retsu... hmm, feels almost like.. _McGonagall interrupted her thoughts by calling out "Franceska Mila-Rose". The dark skinned former arrancar stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well no surprise there," Harribel muttered under her breath as the Fracción walked to the red table. "She is a lion after all."

The next person to be called up was Apacci who went to Gryffindor as well

"Oh dear," Cyan whispered in her ear, "that won't end well."

Harribel nodded in agreement.

The sorting went on this way for a while until finally: "Potter, Harry!"

A whisper shot around the hall as everyone struggled to get a look at the BWL. Even Dumbledore leant forward in his chair. Harry sat there for almost two minutes until the hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

The lions immediately started cheering and two red-headed twins started chanting that they got Potter. Said boy was sitting opposite Apacci and Mila-Rose, next to a girl with bushy hair and a lot of _re__tsu _that felt uncomfortably like Uryū Ishida's. What the Deputy headmistress said next shocked the entire room to the core: "Potter, Harribel."

The last thing that Harribel saw before the hat slipped over her eyes was all of the students gaping at her. The next thing she knew, she found herself standing on a beach lined with palm trees.

"Hmm, another former arrancar, how interesting."

Harribel whirled round to look at who had spoken to find a man wearing red and gold armour emblazoned with lions and the sorting hat behind her.

"Relax, little one," he said, "I will not tell anyone. I am Löwenritter, or as I am known these days, the sorting hat."

"Now I understand why you felt so strange, you're a Doll aren't you? Gryffindor is a Bount!"

"Indeed," Löwenritter replied. "all of the founders are Bounts, as well as wizards, and are still alive. Their Dolls remain here, at the school, protecting it. Basilisk, Raum der Wünsche, Spiegel der Begierde and I, . We are always watching and will help to defend the school when needed. Now I need to sort you."

"Please, put me in Gryffindor," said Harribel.

"yes, I think I will," answered the Doll, " your brother will need all the help he can get when his past comes back."

with that Harribel found herself back in the hall as the hat shouted out the name of the house. She took off the hat and walked over to the table amid mildly shocked applauses and sat down next to Harry.

"Hello, little brother."

Harry's Point Of View a few minutes earlier.

"Potter, Harry."

at the sound of his name he heard a ripple of whispers as everyone craned their neck trying to get a glimpse of him. When he sat on the stool, he heard several stifled exclamations as they saw his tear-tracts. Next thing he heard a voice: "Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent,oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

Harry gripped the edge of the stool and thought, "Not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin, eh? You could be great you know, its all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, but if you're sure, better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

this last word was shouted to the whole hall as Harry pulled off the hat and went to join the table where the red-headed twins from the train were chanting:"WE GOT POTTER!"

Harry sat down next to the bushy haired girl from the train and opposite Appaci and Mila-Rose, who, for once, weren't arguing. Then McGonagall called out the next name which shocked the entire school into silence and Harry's eyes to widen so much that they almost fell out. "Potter, Harribel."

It took almost as long as it did for Harry, but the hat finally yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

the blond girl walked over to the table and sat next to Harry.

"Hello, little brother."

Back to Harribel

Harry was still gaping at her when the sorting finished, five minutes later. Cyan got put in Gryffindor, much to her friends surprise. Appaci waved a hand in front of his face to try and snap him out of it after the headmaster had said a few words (Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Apparently he was a little mad) and the food had appeared on the table.

"I think you broke him," Cyan said, poring a cup of tea. "here, give him this. If he's really Ulquiorra's reincarnation he will hate it."

Harribel took the tea, grimacing at the smell. She didn't think that there was a single Espada out there who didn't hate tea thanks to that bastard Aizen, and stuck it under Harry's nose. The effect was immediate as he shot back away from the steaming liquid and smacked his head against the youngest red-heads nose, who was looking at the blond Potter over Harry's shoulder. Harry grabbed his head as he apologised to Ron, who was trying to stem his bleeding nose with a wad of napkins.

Harribel passed the tea back to Cyan who had tears running down her cheeks at the reaction of the green eyed boy. Harry then turned to Harribel and said: "If your my sister, why weren't we both sent to the Dursley's?"

"Ask the old man," she replied, "apparently he thought it was a good idea to raise us separately. God knows why."

"So I spent the last ten years being abused by the Dursleys, apart from my twin, because of the old man?" Harry asked.. he looked quite calm, but those who could sense spirit energy in the room, which consisted off five former Arrancar, a Quincy and a Bount, could all feel how annoyed the former cuarto was. He looked up at the teachers table and sent a death glare at Dumbledore. If looks could kill, the old headmaster would be dead several times over, before turning and helping himself to a bit of everything. Harribel joined him, sampling everything, excluding the humbugs that were there for some odd reason. By the time the food disappeared, the Potter twins had thoroughly caught up on eleven years' worth of stories including one that made Harry's eyes light up when he found out where his sister lived. Maybe Privet Drive won't be so horrible now that there were wizards living there. The Headmaster stood up to make his speech: Forbidden forest, no magic in the halls, third floor corridor out of bounds if you don't want to die, etc. "Finally we have a new face joining us," said the headmaster, rounding his speech up, "During the summer, Professor Binns discovered that he was a ghost and retired, so replacing him is Professor Koga."

There was a polite applause as the new teacher stood up. He was a large man and looked thoroughly uncomfortable in his robes. His brown hair was shoulder length and pulled back in a ponytail. Harribel looked at the last of the Bounts who had invaded the soul society with interest, and noticed that Hermione was glaring at him and fingering the silver batons that were tucked into her belt.

"Interesting," she thought, "Can she can sense what he is?"

Then the headmaster dismissed them and the first years filed out after Percy, dragging their feet sleepily. Harribel and Harry were supporting one another and wondering how much farther it was when they stopped short in front of what appeared to be a bundle of walking sticks floating in mid-air.

"Peeves," Percy whispered, "A poltergeist."

All though the irritating spectre was currently invisible to most people, the spiritually aware people in the group could see him. He was a little man with a wide mouth, dressed in the cliché jester outfit. Suddenly, something blue shot past the prank playing spectre's head, which caused him to drop the walking sticks and fly off in fear. Harribel looked for the source and saw that Hermione was replacing her cross to her neck. Percy, once he realised that the pest was gone, led the first years up to a large painting of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy replied. The painting swung forwards revealing a circular hole in the wall. After everyone was through, they were shown to their dormitories, where Harry fell into a deep slumber feeling truly happy for the first time. He felt like he was home and he had discovered a sister that he wouldn't change for the world.

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Ron (who he had become friends with) managed to get lost at least a hundred times, and Harry had been asked a thousand times about his tear-tracts, which made him want to go bash his head against a wall. There didn't seem to be a single thing in the castle that couldn't move in some way, which made navigating next to impossible. Nearly-Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost was always happy to point students in the right direction. Peeves on the other hand was worse than two trick staircases and a locked door if you were late. Although he did seem to avoid Hermione, Appaci, Mila-rose, Cyan and Harribel for some reason. Then there was the caretaker, Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris. Filch hated the students and Harry and Ron had managed to get on his bad side when he caught them trying to get through the door to the forbidden corridor, not believing that they were lost, he threatened to lock them in the dungeon before they were saved by Quirrell, who happened to be passing. And if Mrs. Norris saw you doing something wrong, she would whiz off and two minuets later, Filch would come wheezing along to threaten disembowelment. All of the students hated the pair of them, but Harry absolutely HATED cats. A side effect of being left with Mrs Figg whenever the Dursleys went somewhere.

**And Grimmjow, **said a voice.

Harry started, _what the hell!?_

By the end of the week he deduced that the castle was harder to navigate that Las Noches was when Ichimaru was messing with the corridors, before wondering where that thought had come from. The lessons ranged from interesting (Transfiguration) to horrible (potions) to down right weird (DADA) and Harry was pleasantly surprised to find that he found the spells fairly easy. In their first transfiguration lesson, Professor McGonagall warned them that the class was very dangerous and anyone who messed around would be kicked out, before turning her desk into a pig and back again, before setting them off turning matchsticks into needles. By the end of the lesson, only he and Hermione had made any difference to their needles. After transfiguration, Harry asked his sister what they had next.

"Potions with the Slytherins," she answered.

The classroom was in the dungeon and the class gathered inside, chattering while they waited for the teacher. He arrived with a banging door and swirling cloak, reminding Harry of an overgrown bat. For some reason, that thought offended him.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class," Snape began, "as such, I don't expect many of you to grasp that this discipline is a form of magic. But for the select few that possess the predisposition." he paused and swept the class with his eyes before continuing, "I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

His eyes swept the room again, before resting on Harry, who was making notes.

"Apparently some people have come with skills so formidable that they feel confident enough to not pay attention!" the last part was shouted and Harribel nudged her brother to get the boy's attention.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter," the potions master drawled, "Our new celebrity. Tell me, Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"_does he think I am stupid?" _the BWL thought before replying: "a draught of living death. A sleeping potion that puts the victim into a sleep that mimics death."

Snape seemed floored that he knew the answer, but quickly recovered and asked where to find a bezoar.

"The stomach of a goat. It is an antidote to a great many poisons."

Again the potions master seemed flabbergasted at the answer, as did most of the class. After one more attempt to humiliate the emerald eyed teen with a question, and deducting points for wearing face paint in class, a rather pathetic attempt to save face which caused everyone (even the Slytherins) to sweat drop, a slightly shaken professor started them off on a simple cure for boils. Somehow, Neville managed to melt his cauldron, resulting in everyone standing on chairs to avoid the disastrous potion as it leaked over the floor. Neville, who had been coved in it, had to be carried to the hospital wing.

Eventually the lesson that Harry had been particularly looking forward to came round. Flying.

**The chapters from now on will most likely be shorter than the first one. OK I got a changeling for you. Guess what Hermione is and I'll give you a cameo appearance in the next chapter. Please tell me your gender or I won't use you. Oh and I won't do everyone just the first three. Still need pairings for the girls and tell me who else you want me to reincarnate. Just not Grimm or Nel because I've got plans for them, MWAHAHAHA. *cough*. I'd make a great villain. Oh by the way, from now on I'll be referring to the student houses by the animal and defence against the dark arts as DADA. This because I am lazy. Also, if the characters seem a little OOC its because they're human teenagers and Ulquiorra, and by extension Harry, is pretty smart. Even when Harry gets all of his memories back he won't fully become Ulquiorra but will be somewhere between Emosparda and Harry Potter. Review and Chibi Harribel will give you milk and cookies. Chow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reincarnation is a Bitch**

Reincarnated Arrancar, bounts and Quincys.Add in a long lost twin and headaches and nightmares that have nothing to do with Voldy and Harry Potter's school life is going to get messy. Harry is Ulquiorra. Ginny/Harry Ulquiorra/Orihime. If you are wondering how that works, wait and see.

** Yo. I'm getting more reviews than I expected, but still, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. I got two correct ****answers, from a guest reviewer and Sakura Lisel. Thanks by the way for reviewing both chapters. The cameo appearances will be underlined. I would like to apologize for the incomplete chapter two that I uploaded. I had that chapter in two locations and uplo****aded the wrong version. If I make mistakes in anything, don't hesitate to point them out. I got a review asking me to not just follow the cannon and use my own ideas. The story will split from the cannon after the first year, when he begins to regain his m****emories. And now for the disclaimer. I am delighted to introduce everyone's favourite serpentine psychopath, Orochimaru!**

**Orochimaru: how the hell did you capture me?**

**Me: oh that's easy, I just sent my OC after you. After all, snakes are useless in the fr****eezing cold.**

**Orochimaru: oh, lovely. I got beaten by the creation of an idiot.**

**Me: … just read the disclaimer before I have mongooses dropped into your cell.**

**Orochimaru: Dis Lexic does not own ether Harry Potter or Bleach. He also doesn't own anyone he ****locks up in his inner world to read the disclaimer.**

**Me: thanks. Now I'm going to use you for kido practice**

**Orochimaru: wait, what?**

**Me: **_**Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō**_

**Orochimaru:**** OW!**

**Me: Right, back to the cells with you, on with the show.**

_Thought/ speaking to __Zanpakutō__ spirit_

**Zanpakutō speaking**

Year 1: flying, voices and a challenge

Harry's excitement at learning to fly was tempered slightly when he discovered that they were with the snakes. He voiced his displeasure to his sister at breakfast:

"I have been looking forward to this all week and now I find out that we are with the snakes? It's not fair!"

He probably would have kept this up for the entire meal, but Harribel jammed an apple in his mouth to shut him up. To make matters worse, Malfoy had spent a lot of time bragging about how good he was on a broom, and Hermione was freaking out. You couldn't learn how to fly from a book. Virtually every wizard born student seemed to be telling stories about events that had occurred when they were young. Some were believable, others were not, *cough* Malfoy *cough*. Harry was sure that he hated him more than his cousin, although there was something familiar about the arrogant pure blood. It was the same feeling that he got from his sister and friends. Like he knows something about them that he doesn't know.

**Stop thinking like that, you're giving me a migraine and it's starting to flood in here.**

Harry snapped out of his musings and looked around. That voice again he had heard it several times over the past week.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"Who said what?" said Ron, his mouth full of scrambled egg.

Harry grimaced. He hated that habit. "I just heard a woman say that she was getting a migraine and something about a flood."

Ron looked at him. "Are you feeling alright?"

Harribel looked at her brother, gauging his level of spirit energy. _Hmm, he's growing. Pretty soon he'll be at the level of a __Gillian. I wonder if his __Zanpakutō has awoken?_

**I think that she has, although it will be a while before he can use his power. **Tiburón said.

_Should I tell him? Or wait? He needs some training._

**Don't tell him, you know that is dangerous. He'll be OK for now. Let him remember on his own.** Came the reply.

Harribel nodded and tuned back into the conversation as Harry told Ron that if he kept talking with his mouth full, then he would inflict bodily harm. At that point, the mail arrived and hundreds of owls flew down to drop off there packages. So far, Harry had only received a letter from Hagrid, a fact that Malfoy was quick to pick up on, so he was surprised when an owl landed in front of him with a large parcel. He frowned and opened it, to discover that it contained some strange, white clothes and what appeared to be half a helmet with a horn. He looked over at Harribel and saw that she had received something similar, in the form of a similar white uniform and what appeared to be a shark like mask and breastplate.

Harribel looked into the parcel in shock. Who the hell had sent her old Espada uniform and mask? She looked over at her Fracción and saw that they had received their old uniform and masks, as had Harry, all of them looked as confused as she was. She looked again and saw a note.

_Dear Former Arranc__ar._

_I won't tell you what I am known as in this life in case this falls into the wrong hands. However, I feel that you may have need of these in the not too distant future. So far, I have discovered ten reincarnated members of Aizen's_ _army and sent them there old old uniforms and mask fragments. I am currently incarcerated in Azkaban for a crime that I did not commit, but am planning my escape. When I do, we will need to gather and discuss what we will do and how to beat he-who-must-not-be-named._

_Have fun at Hogwarts_

_Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck_

Harribel finished the letter and looked round the room for anyone else who had received a package. Her eyes fell on the Slytherin table and Malfoy, who was holding up what appeared to be a bull-shaped skull and wearing a frown. Harribel groaned. When Harry finds out about this he was not going to be pleased. She caught her Cyans eye and handed her the letter with instructions to not allow Harry to read it yet, before leaving the table to put the package in her trunk.

Harry growled slightly as the flying class waited for the teacher. Since he had received the mysterious package that morning, his head had been pounding. It was hurting so much that he had gone to the nurse and got a head-ache potion. Ron wasn't helping. He was contently asking questions about the contents of the package and Harry was contently repeating that he didn't know who sent it or why. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen the outfit before or that his sister knew what was going on. At this point, the teacher, Madam Hooch arrived and greeted the class, before instructed them to hold their right hand over the broom and say "up". Harry did and the broom immediately shot into his grip, as did Harribel's, Hermione's on the other hand just rolled a little and Ron's smacked him in the face, too much hilarity. Once everyone had got there broom and mounted it, Madam Hooch gave the next instructions: "Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground, hard, keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forwards slightly and touch back down. On my whistle, 3, 2..."

At this point, Neville, who had been a nervous wreck about this lesson, pushed off from the ground before the whistle had even reached madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back down boy!" she shouted, but Neville appeared to have lost control of his broom and rose up quickly like a cork from a bottle and quickly ascended to twenty feet in the air, where his slipped off his broom and fell to the ground with a nasty crack.

"That had to hurt," a girl that Harry thought was called Sakura said to her friend.

Madam Hooch quickly rushed the injured boy to the hospital, leaving a dire warning for the rest of the class, which Malfoy promptly ignored and flew up with the Remembrall and started to taunt Harry. Big mistake. Harry quite liked the accident prone boy and so grabbed his broom.

"Harry, don't you dare! You heard what madam Hooch said and besides you don't even know how to fly," yelled Hermione

Harry ignored both this and what sounded like insulted spluttering and shot of after Malfoy. The second he was in the air, he felt free. He felt like he could do anything. Malfoy looked shocked as he watched the green eyed boy fly towards him.

"Give that here or I will knock you off your broom!" Harry shouted.

Malfoy was worried. Up here, his two gorillas in arms couldn't help him. So he took the easy way out and threwthe glass ball as hard as he could. He didn't expect Potter to catch the ball. How the hell could he fly so well?

**He did have wings in his previous life. **Said a voice.

Malfoy frowned. _Who said that? _He thought

**My name is &**&%%&.**

_What?_

**Hmm you aren't ready to know the truth yet. Not surprising though. Murciélago says that Potter is much farther along than you. He has almost reached Gillian level.**

_What are you talking about?_

**All ****will become clear in time.**

At that point, Malfoys internal conversation was cut short by a voice shouting, "HARRY POTTER!"

Said boy looked up, his heart sinking as he saw his head of house running towards them, although no emotion showed on his face. He only allowed his close friends and family to see through his mask. Five minutes later, after letting him stew in despair, McGonagall introduced him to Oliver Wood and gave him the place of seeker on the Gryffindor team. Ron and Apacci, the two Quidditch fanatics of the group, were ecstatic.

"You're joking!" Ron cried when he heard the news from Harry, a piece of steak and kidney pie frozen half way to his mouth.

"Seeker?" Apacci said, "But first years never make the house team. You must be the youngest house player in a-"

"Century," harry finished for her as he took a gulp of pumpkin juice, "Wood told me."

Harribel, who was sick and tired of hearing Apacci and Ron bang on about Quidditch all the time, leaned over to Harry and whispered: "listen close, brother dear."

Harry gulped at her tone. The last time he had heard her talk like that, she had put three snakes in the hospital wing for making fun of her brothers' tear-tracts.

"If you start talking about that dratted sport all the time like those two, I will petrify you and hide you in my trunk. Understand?"

Harry gulped again and nodded as an argument between Apacci and Mila-Rose broke out across the table. This was such a common occurrence that even the teachers had started ignoring them, even in lessons. Ron meanwhile was still staring at Harry with something akin to awe on his face, his fork full of pie still suspended in space. Cyan solved the problem with all her usual tact, which is to say none at all. She reached for Ron's glass of pumpkin juice and tipped it down the back of his robes. He yelped and glared at her as she put on an innocent expression as laughter interrupted from the Weasley twins as they approached the group. The pair of pranksters had hit it off with the brown haired girl after she had helped them to prank Percy.

"Nice one, Cyan," Fred said, high fiveing her as his younger brother glared at him.

"Congrats, Harry," George said in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team to, beaters."

"You must be good to impress Wood; he was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we gotta go, Lee thinks he found another secret passage out of school..."

With that the Ginger duo walked off. Harry sighed and went back to his pork chops only to be interrupted again by some people who were a lot less welcome than the Weasley twins.

"Enjoying your last meal, Potter? When are you getting on the train to go back to the Muggles?" said Malfoy, who was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, as usual.

"You're a lot braver on the ground with your henchmen around you," Ron said coolly. Harry sighed. He hated the inter-house rivalries and the bad blood it created. He tuned back into the conversation (read argument) as Malfoy challenged him to a duel. He opened his mouth to decline, but Ron, the red-headed git beat him to it and accepted for him and volunteered to be his second, agreeing to meet in the trophy room at midnight. After the blond and his henchmen left, Harry caught Cyan's eye and pointedly looked in Ron's direction. Taking the hint, the girl smacked the red-head upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You git Ron!" Harry exclaimed, "I am lucky that I was not punished for getting that Remembrall back from Malfoy! And now you have singed me up for something that is liable to get me in trouble!"

"But if you had refused, he would have seen you as a coward!" Ron protested, rubbing his head.

"Better to be thought a coward and remain alive to fight again, than a hero and dead," said Harribel wisely.

At that point, they were interrupted by Hermione, who said that they mustn't go wandering the school at night.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry said, "I have absolutely no intention to go take part in a foolish fight with trash."

The bushy-headed girl looked pleased by this and left.

_He's beginning to sound more like Ulquiorra every __day, _thought Harribel, _how long until he remembers?_

Hermione walked out of the great hall and headed for the seventh floor. When she got there, she stopped in front of a painting of a tall man dressed in white and blue robes holding a blue bow.

"Tor Ausbildung," she said, holding up her cross. The painting swung forwards, revealing a room made of glass and silver. She walked in and removed her school robes revealing the traditional white attire of the Quincys. She raised her hand and generated a bow before beginning to train in Hirenkyaku as well as with her bow. Training was a great way to blow of some steam and she had a lot to blow off. She was the first person in her family for nearly nine hundred years to attend the school that her ancestor had helped build. She had come to get away from hollows contently attacking and low and behold, she finds that some of her house mates have the spirit energy of hollows AND soul reapers. Not to mention the Bount teacher. Fate must really hate her. She finished her session and left the hidden training room to see Ron practically dragging Harry after him towards the trophy room. She sighed and decided to follow them. Could be fun.

**So for all of you who guessed that Hermione was a Quincy, you were quite correct. Next challenge. Who is Starrk in this life and who is Malfoy the reincarnation of? I won't be putting in a cameo appearance this time but I will give a mention to you down hear. Congrats to Sakura Lisel and some random guest for guessing correctly. I still need ideas for parings and other arrancar to reincarnate. Give me the name and which HP character they should be. I may be re writing chapter two to change one of the founders to a Quincy, although I ****probably won't bother and explain why they thought she was a bount at a later date. Guess who that is to while you're at it. Please, please review. The more I get, the faster I write. If you review, then chibi Aion will give you pancakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reincarnation is a Bitch**

Reincarnated Arrancar, bounts and Quincys.Add in a long lost twin and headaches and nightmares that have nothing to do with Voldy and Harry Potter's school life is going to get messy. Harry is Ulquiorra. Ginny/Harry Ulquiorra/Orihime. If you are wondering how that works, wait and see. WARNING RON BASHING!

** Yo! A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas. I was originally planning to have Malfoy be Rudbornn but decided that I will make one of the other slytherins him and Malfoy someone else. Wait and see who. Right, on to the discla****imer. Introducing the snaky bitch herself *drum roll* Medusa!**

**Medusa: WHY did you take me prisoner?**

**Me: I was looking for snaky people who just wouldn't die and had a habit of experimenting on people and you fit the bill perfectly.**

**Medusa: I resent that****.**

**Me: but it's true.**

**Medusa: …**

**Me: that's what I thought, now read the disclaimer before I pick you up by the hood.**

**Medusa: What? HEY PUT ME DOWN!**

**Spirit: ohh, sweet little baby bloomers!**

**Me: who let that guy in?**

**Medusa: Dis Lexic does not own Harry**** Potter or Bleach. Nor does he own anyone he uses in the disclaimer. Now put me down.**

**Muffled ranting about Maka and baby bloomers.**

**Me: I would use kido on you, but that guys annoying me, so... **_**Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crysta**__**l, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!**__**Hadō #63. **_**_Raikōhō_**_**!**_

**Muffled boom**

**Me: that takes care of that. Now on with the show.**

_Thought/ speaking to __Zanpakutō__ spirit_

**Zanpakutō speaking**

A Trick, A Cerberus, quiddich and a troll

After Hermione left, Harry soon followed her to get away from Ron's (unwelcome) advice for the duel that Harry had no intention of going to. He headed straight for the dormitory, eager to try on the outfit that had come that morning. Before putting it on, however, he cast several spells designed to find enchantments on items. The only ones that he found were some that made the clothes change size to fit him, prevent damage and repel dirt and water. When he put them on, he found them to be quite comfortable. They consisted of a white jacket with long tails and a high collar, a black sash, and baggy white trousers that he somehow knew were called hakama. He picked up the helmet and placed it on the left side of his head before looking at his reflection. The man that stared back at him did not look at all like Harry Potter. Instead he looked like someone who could take on an incredibly powerful opponent and win.

**We did. But then he came back to life and killed us,** said a voice.

"Who said that?" Harry said, whipping around and looking round the room.

**Don't bother looking around; I'm in your head.**

_Well then, get out._

**Can't. We're the same soul, I'm your true power, my name is *&**&*&***

_What? I did not catch that._

**I di****dn't expect you to. You still need to remember your past. Still, when you need me, I'll be here.**

With that, Harry felt as if something had retreated into his mind. He took off his new outfit and placed it carefully next to his bed, he had a nasty feeling that he'd need it, before removing his glasses and climbing into bed. His dream was strange to say the least.

_He was standing on top of an enormous dome in the middle of a desert at night, his body turning to dust, a young woman standing in front of him._

"_I'm finally starting to find you interesting," he said, stretching out his arm towards her, "Are you afraid, girl?"_

"_I am not afraid," she replied, reaching out to him. As soon as her fingers brushed his, they turned to dust._

_I see, he thought, a small smile on his lips, It is here in my hand...the heart._

At that, Harry shot upright in bed, gasping as his heart constricted with longing for the woman in his dream. He looked at his clock and saw that it was eleven o'clock he fell back against his pillows as the hangings around his bed opened, revealing Ron.

"Harry, hurry up and get dressed or we'll be late," he whispered.

"What?" Harry replied.

"The duel, you idiot, if you're not quick we'll be late."

"I told you, I am not interested in going!" Harry protested as Ron dragged him to his feet and shoved the pile of clothes at him.

"No, you told Hermione that to get her off our back, now hurry up!" Ron hissed.

Finally giving in, the reluctant teen got dressed, took one last longing look at his bed, before being dragged by Ron out of the room and down the corridor. About half way down the corridor, they ran into Hermione, who was wearing white and blue robes and an angry expression. Before she could speak, Harry quickly said: "Don't blame me; this red headed git practically forced me at wand point to come."

"It's for your own good, mate," Ron said, not letting go of Harry's shirt and dragging him down the hall with the girl following them, "If you don't show up then Malfoy will think that he can just walk over you."

Harry looked at Hermione and said: "Bet you a sickle that Malfoy doesn't turn up and that this is a trick to get me expelled."

Ten minutes later, they were running down the corridor away from Filch. They reached a door which Harry unlocked with the Alohomora charm and rushed inside. After they caught their breath, they listened for Filch but didn't hear anything.

"Right, you two owe me a sickle," said Harry turning around before finishing weakly, "If we get out of here alive."

The reason for that last comment was because of what was in the room. A gigantic, three headed dog. Drool dripped from the massive fangs that filled the mouths of all three heads. Three sets of eyes blinked at them as each of its three heads began to growl. Did Harry mention that it had THREE HEADS! The only reason that they weren't dead was because they caught it by surprise. But that looked like it would change soon, judging from the fact it was preparing to pounce.

Needless to say, the three students immediately vacated the room as quickly and orderly as possible.

When they got back to the common room, the two white clad students glared at Ron. If looks could kill, the red-head would be dead a thousand times over.

"What the HELL were you thinking, imbécil?" Harry hissed, so angry that he slipped into Spanish, "we are very lucky that that thing did not eat us!"  
"Not to mention that the challenge was obviously a trick to try and get you two expelled," Hermione said, every bit as angry as Harry, "It was so obvious that anyone could have seen it! Now I'm going to bed before you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, Dummkopf."

And with that she spun round and stalked up to the girl's room, with Harry mirroring her action with the boys' dorm, leaving a stunned Ron in their wake.

"When did Harry and Hermione learn French?" he muttered as he followed his 'friend' up to bed, causing Trevor the Toad to sweatdrop at his stupidity.

Malfoy's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Harry storm into the great hall the next day, followed by a rather confused Ron and a smug Hermione. Harry still hadn't cooled down from the previous night and was determinedly ignoring Ron's attempts at conversation as well as seriously considering hexing him into the hospital wing. When Ron complained to Apacci about Harry blanking him she replied: "well you've only yourself to blame, you did almost get him killed last night after all."

Harry, Hermione and Harribel all had their heads together talking about the dog and the fact that it was clearly guarding something when the post arrived. Among the post owls were six large screech owls carrying a long, thin package. Harry was as interested as everyone in the package and was amazed when they dropped it in front of him with a letter. Harry tore open the letter first, and a good thing too. According to the letter, the parcel contained a Nimbus 2000 and he shouldn't open it at the table. _No really,_ thought Harry, sweatdropping while Ron moaned that he'd never even touched one. Harry looked over at Harribel and the Potter twins stood up and left the table. Over the few weeks they had been together, they had spent every available moment in one another's company and had become quite close. Not like Fred and George, but they were still able to communicate silently. As the Potter twins made to leave the room, they were stopped by Malfoy and his two gorillas. Said blond grabbed the package from Harry and felt it.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face, "You'll be for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

"It's not just any old broomstick," said Ron, who still didn't seem to realise that Harry was still mad at him, "it's a Nimbus 2000. What have you got at home, Malfoy? A Comet 260?"

Ron grinned at Harry only to be ignored.

"Look, Draco," said Harry, looking the blond boy in the eye, "We got off on the wrong foot. What say we stop all of this foolish rivalry and be civil to one another." he then walked around the group of snakes and headed up the stairs.

Ron's mouth dropped open at this remark.

"You can't be serious?" the red-head said as he followed Harry up the stairs, flabbergasted that Harry would even consider being friends with a snake, before going on a rant about all Slytherins being dark and whatnot.

Harribel smirked behind her high collar. The Weasley was a total idiot. Apparently he thought that anyone who bore the snake was destined to be a follower of evil. Harry meanwhile was tuning out the red-heads rant until he got to the common room, where he put the wrapped broom down and shut Ron up by saying: "I have no intention of making friends with Malfoy."

"That's not what it sounded like to me," Ron said coldly.

Harry sighed and tucked his hands into his pockets and straightened his back. Harribel's smirk widened into a full on grin as she saw the patented emospada stance.

"What I want is to stop him from consistently trying to get me thrown out of school," the emerald eyed boy replied, "I have found a sister and a lot of good friends here and would hate to lose it all because of a stupid rivalry with trash."

"It would also be a good idea to remember that not everyone who came out of Slytherin is evil and not everyone who came out of Grffyndor is good," said Harribel, adding her two knuts worth.

This reassurance was enough to shut Ron up for the rest of the day.

At the end of the day, Ron dragged Harry back to the dorm to unwrap the broom.

"Wow," the red-head said and Harry had to agree, even knowing nothing about brooms.

The handle was made of polished mahogany, its tail was made of neat, straight twigs and it had Nimbus 2000 written in gold near the top. As seven O'clock drew nearer, Ron got more and more excited and Harry got more and more exasperated with the tips and stories he was being told. To be honest, the green eyed boy didn't care much about playing the sport, only about flying. And of course not getting expelled. When seven o'clock finally rolled round, Harry was so sick of Ron's blather that he ran full pelt out of the common room and vanished with a sound of static. Fortunately, the only one who saw it was his sister, who was surprised that Harry had unconsciously used Sonído.

_He must really be sick of listening to Ron, _she mused as said red-head pouted and cried animé tears at being left behind.

Meanwhile, on the Quidditch pitch, Harry was busy losing his last meal and wondering how he had moved so fast. After he had finished, he used a cleaning charm to vanish the vomit and looked around. He had never been in the Quidditch stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the pitch to give the spectators a good view of what was going on. At either end of the pitch were fifty foot high golden hoops that reminded Harry of the bubble blowers that muggle children play with and the hilt of Suzumushi.

_Where the hell have all these weird names and thoughts been coming from? _He wondered as he mounted the broom and shot off into the sky. He wanted to be familiar with the broom before he started practice. As he flew around the stadium, he felt a faint humming of satisfaction in the depths of his mind. As he mused over his odd thoughts and voices, he heard someone shout at him to come down. He swooped down and landed lightly next to Wood who had just put down a large crate.

"Not bad Potter considering that's only the second time you've flown," the Lion Quidditch captain said before starting the session. By the end of it, Harry was grinning. He may not be mad about the sport, but he would certainly enjoy playing it. That night he had another strange dream.

_He was walking through the white desert from his previous dream, just trudging along endlessly. He felt alone in the world, being white while those around him were black. Suddenly, he came across a white tree with many sharp spines. Finding it satisfying due to its emptiness, Harry sank into it, destroying part of the white mask that coved his face, finally at peace. Then the dream changed, rushing through a series of images so quickly that he couldn't follow them, a warm hand on his head and a sickeningly kind smile, fighting an orange haired kid dressed in black with an enormous cleaver-like blade, a man with silver hair and a snake-like grin, holding the orange haired boy up by the throat and blasting a hole in his chest with a blast of green light. Faster and faster the images spun until a voice shouted two words:ULQUIORRA CIFER!_

Harry shot up in bed, gasping and covered in sweat. What the hell was that?

Whether he was tired out by Quidditch practice and school work or his imagination had shorted itself out during the dream, he didn't dream again for a long time. He had told his sister and friends about the dream but they had fewer ideas about what it meant than he did. The months rolled round, and before he knew it, it was Halloween and the entire castle was woken by the smell of roasting pumpkins. Even better, when Professor Flitwick the tiny Charms teacher, announced that they would be learning to make objects fly, something that they had been dying to do since he had made Neville's toad zoom round the room during their first lesson. Flitwick divided them up into pairs in order to practice, putting the Potter twins together (of course), Apacci with Mila-Rose (apparently he hadn't twigged that that pairing usually resulted in something blowing up) and Hermione with Ron (much to his displeasure). Ron seemed to scowl whenever the bushy haired girl was around. No one seemed to be able to figure out what he had against her as she hadn't done any thing to him.

"Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practising," Flitwick squeaked from on top of his pile of books, "Swish and flick, and don't forget to pronounce it correctly, I don't want to see any buffaloes."

The class then set to work, with Harry and Harribel managing it quickly, Seamus blowing up, Apacci and Mila-rose breaking out into an argument and Ron getting stroppy when Hermione tried to help him.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they left the room, "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face and saw that she was crying.

"I think she heard you."

"So?" said Ron, he looked uncomfortable, but that could have been because of the girls glaring at him, "she must have noticed she's got no friends, OW!"

As he finished the sentence he immediately got smacked by all four girls before they ran after Hermione.

"What did they do that for?" a disgruntled Ron asked, rubbing his head.

"Because they are Hermione's friends in case you did not notice," Harry said.

"What? How do they put up with her know-it-all attitude? OW! WILL YOU LOT STOP HITTING ME!"

"we keep hitting you because we are trying to knock some sense into you," said Harry as he slid his hand back into his pocket.

The great hall looked absolutely incredible in its Halloween finery. The floating candles were all inside of jack-o-lanterns and clouds of live bats fluttered around above the heads of the students, most of whom were in fancy dress. The former Espada wore their old uniforms and masks, Hermione, who had been cheered up by the girls kind words, was dressed in her Quincy uniform, which didn't go unnoticed by Harribel. Ron on the other hand was dressed as a Muggle, which caused everyone in the group to sweatdrop when they saw it. Everyone was having a great time when suddenly, Quirrell came bursting into the room, yelling: "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"

**BOOM! CLIFF HANGER! Sorry but this chapter has been too long coming and I'm not sure what to do next. Still at least I got this done. Please send me pairings for the girls. I'm thinking of pairing Hermione up with Malfoy whose personality will become more like Grimmjow once he regains his power. If you don't like this, send me suggestions for other pairings along with the other girls. Also send me ideas for people to do the disclaimer. It can be anyone from anything, but preferably manga. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Until next time, SEE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reincarnation is a Bitch**

Reincarnated Arrancar, bounts and Quincys.Add in a long lost twin and headaches and nightmares that have nothing to do with Voldy and Harry Potter's school life is going to get messy. Harry is Ulquiorra. Ginny/Harry Ulquiorra/Orihime. If you are wondering how that works, wait and see. WARNING RON BASHING!

**Yo! Hello everyone. I'm back again. I really hope that you lot are enjoying this, I'm certainly enjoying writing it. I'm thinking of starting a Percy Jackson fanfic soon and I want to know what you want. Should I do a bleach/PJ crossover where Percy is Starrk, or one where he gets betrayed and becomes the guardian of the hunters and later Atameses lover? Your choice. Ok next something to do with this story. I NEED PAIRINGS FOR THE GIRLS! I keep asking for suggestions but not getting any, so please sent me some ideas. Also for people to do the disclaimer. I don't care who, if I know who it is, I'll try to use them. Now let's all say hello to the trio of serpentine bastards: Orochimaru, Moldy and Medusa!**

**Mad: Why are we all chained to chairs?**

**Me: Well, I need some new guests, so I'm saying good bye.**

**Moldy: YES, FREEDOM!**

**Me: ****Who said I was letting you go?=P**

**Orochi: I don't like the sound of this.**

**Me: you shouldn't *goes through some hand signs* **_**Author art! SUMMONING JUTSU! FLAMES OF YOUTH!**_

***large puff of smoke, Orochi blanches at the duo that emerges***

**Oroch: NO NOT THEM!**

**Lee: GUY-SENSI! LET'S SHOW THE AUTHOR OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!**

**Guy: YES LEE LET'S PERFORM TWO HUNDRED PUSH-UPS!**

**Lee: GUY-SENSI!**

**Guy: LEE!**

**Lee: GUY-SENSI!**

**Guy: LEE!**

**Me: *runs from the room* phew, even with my power I can't survive THAT genjutsu!**

***Muffled s****creams***

**Me: I almost feel sorry for them. I do not own Harry Potter, Bleach or any of the characters who appear in my mindscape. Now on with the show!**

_Thought/ speaking to __Zanpakutō__ spirit_

Zanpakutō speaking

_Attacks/ releases_

A Fight with a Troll, the First Quidditch Match, Xmas and a Mirror

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" Yelled Quirrell, "Thought you ought to know."

he then fell over in a dead faint.

There was instant chaos, with everyone screaming and running from the room and it took several firecrackers exploding from Dumbledore's wand to regain order.

"Prefects, lead your classmates to the dormitories. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons."

Harry and the girls followed everyone out of the hall and were quietly discussing how a troll could get in, when they heard a long, drawn out howl. Hermione paled and Harribel, Apacci, Cyan and Mila-rose froze. Harry's eyes widened. He didn't know why, but that howl sounded familiar and he didn't want whatever made that noise anywhere near his classmates. The group immediately ducked down a corridor and began to sprint towards the source of the sound. They rounded the final corner and saw what had howled. Twelve foot tall with dull grey skin, it had a lumpy body and a small head, coved with a white mask. Its legs were short and as thick as tree trunks and its feet were flat and horny. Harry assumed that it was the troll, but something told him that it wasn't. That something was the massive hole in its stomach. The beast looked at them for a second before howling again and lunging for them. They dodged, barely, with Harry grabbing his wand and shooting a blasting spell at it. The only thing that it did was make it angry. It swung its arm and hit Harry into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Harribel saw her brother go down and knew that they could freely use their powers without risking total recall of Ulquiorra. She looked at Cyan who nodded and pulled her Zanpakutō out of her sleeve.

"_**Strangle to death! Anaconda!**_" she said before being engulfed in a purple glow. When it cleared she was revealed in her Resurrección form. She resembled a nāga, a female's torso with a long slender anaconda's tail from the stomach down, her mask fragment had extended around the back of her head and grown armour plating. She launched herself at the troll looking Hollow and wrapped around it before yelling at a stunned Hermione: "Snap out of it and shoot this thing!"

Hermione did just that, before the serpentine Arrancar resealed her Zanpakutō.

"What the hell was that," the Quincy yelled, turning her bow on the quad of former Arrancar. They shared a glance before explaining all, including Harry's past life and the importance of not telling him. By the end of the explanation, the Quincys eyes were as wide as dinner plates and Harry appeared to be coming to. Suddenly, loud footsteps reached the ears of the group as professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came running round the corner, no doubt attracted by the crashing caused by the battle against the Hollow.

"What are you six doing here?" Asked McGonagall, "Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

"We got separated from everyone and managed to get lost," answered Hermione.

Harribel was frowning at Snape. He seemed to be wearing a pair of square rimmed glasses that she had never seen before. She also noticed that he seemed to be showing roots, as if he had dyed his hair. The roots were pink. Harribel mentally facepalmed as she realised that Snape was also a reincarnated Arrancar. She really hoped that the potions master hadn't inherited Szayels personality.

November rolled round and with it the first Quidditch match of the season. It was a good thing that Harry had an intelligent best friend and sister because there was no way he would have gotten through his homework otherwise, even with his own considerable intellect, what with all the extra Quidditch practice that he was doing. In spite of the fact Wood wanted to keep Harry a secret, it had somehow leaked out, so everyone was either telling him he'd be great or that they'd be running around beneath him with a mattress. None of this affected the green eyed boy though. He didn't care what people thought, although it was amusing to watch Ron get indignant over the latter comments. The day before Harry's first match, the group was in the courtyard, gathered around a jam jar full of blue fire, courtesy of Hermione, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed that he was limping. The group huddled closer together because they were sure that the fire wasn't allowed. Unfortunately, Snape seemed to notice something was up and confiscated Harry's copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"I wonder what's wrong with his leg," wondered Harry.

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

That evening, Harry was working on his homework, when Ron burst into the common room, an excited look on his face.

"Where have you been?" Asked Cyan, looking up from her chess game against Harribel.

"I went to get Harry's book back from Snape, and I overheard him talking about that dog," replied Ron.

"And you think that he let the troll in on Halloween," finished Harry, not looking up from his essay. "Yes, it's obvious, he wants whatever that dogs guarding," said Ron, still breathing heavily

Harry looked up and raised an eyebrow at the excitable red-head, "Somehow, I don't think that is right. Snape is a nasty piece of work, but something tells me that he is loyal to Dumbledore."

"How can you think that?" asked Ron, "He's a Slytherin."

Harry glared at the red-head, "That does not mean that he is evil, you fool."  
"But..."

"No Ron, Snape is trustworthy. You are letting your prejudices cloud your judgement." after making this comment, Harry stood and went to bed.

The next morning dawned bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good match. Most people would be nervous of their first match, but Harry knew that he was more than ready and was enjoying a leisurely breakfast with his sister.

By eleven o'clock the whole school was in the stands. Many of the students were armed with binoculars. The girls and Ron were joined by Neville, Seamus and Dean up on the top row. Dean and Harribel had made a banner which said Potter for President and had a large Gryffindor lion underneath holding a Gothic four and a bat, for some odd reason. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colours.

Meanwhile, in the changing rooms, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet robes (Slytherin play in green).

After listening to Woods good luck speech, Harry followed Wood out of the changing room and on to the pitch amid loud cheers. They reached the middle of the pitch at the same time as the other team.

"Now I want a nice clean game, from all of you," said Madam Hooch, who was refereeing, looking particularly at Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain, a fifth year who was built like a troll. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Potter for President banner fluttering in the wind and smirked. Nice to see that his friends had faith in him.

"Mount your brooms."

Harry smoothly climbed onto his Nimbus 2000.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle and the game began.

Harry ignored the commentary from Fred and George's friend, Lee Jordan, and focused on the game. Ten minutes later, the snitch was spotted and vanished again after Flint had fouled Harry making him miss the golden ball. As Harry ducked yet another Bludger, he felt his broom give a lurch. He immediately knew that someone was messing with his broom. Slytherin had just scored, so no one noticed that his broom was behaving strangely at first. Then suddenly, everyone in the stands was looking at him, pointing and shouting. At this point it was only due to his natural agility and inpromptu training sessions (that he still did at the weekend) that he was still on his broom.

Harribel looked up at her brother struggling to control his broom and narrowed her eyes, she heard Ron say that it was Snape jinxing the broom, but she didn't think so. She could feel Snape's magical signature on the broom, but it wasn't malevolent. It felt like a counter curse. She could, however feel a magical signal she didn't recognise coming from near the greasy potions master.

She clenched her fist and murmured "_Bala._" before jerking her hand forward slightly, shooting the yellow orb of spirit energy across the field and towards the teachers box. The _bala_ collided with the back of the box and blasted a hole in it. Needless to say, that broke the concentration of everyone in the box. She chuckled as she saw Quirrell get knocked out by an enormous beam.

Up in the air, Harry had finally got control of his broom and was shooting towards the ground when he clapped his hand over his mouth as if he was about to be sick. He landed on all fours and coughed into his hand... and yelled: "I have got the snitch!" and with that Gryffindor had won the first game of the season.

**That's a wrap. The first book will probably last for a another two chapters, depending. I still need pairing ideas for the girls, although someone suggested pairing Harribel up with Byakuya. Not bad, but I need MORE! Please review. The more I get, the faster I write. Simple as. Later!**


End file.
